Roommates
by 1johnny-depp-lover3
Summary: Sasuke shows intament Feelings for his roommate Naruto


Ok So, i'm pretty sure you guys know that Naruto and Sasuke don't belong to me...

* * *

I was lying in bed, my shirt off, for that was how I usually slept. The sun reflecting off my I-pod hit my eyes in just the right spot to make my eyes blink open. I wasn't ready to get up. I flopped over and was prepared to journey into another deep sleep when dark hair caught the corner of my eye. I turned to lie on my back and looked up with glazy eyes at my roommate Sasuke. "What do you want," I asked with sleep heavy in my voice as he continued to stare at me with something peculiar in those grey eyes

"Classes will be starting soon," He informed not taking his eyes off me. I groaned got up from the bed and made my way to the closet while Sasuke moved to the mirror at the opposite side of the room. I rolled my eyes at him, thinking he was only there to work on his looks. Which really didn't need any work on; he was already the best looking guy in the boy's dormitory. All the girls fell for him as soon as they saw him. I made a disgusted noise from the back of my throat as I pulled on my favorite orange shirt from the closet.

"Naruto, you really should change the color of your shirt from time to time," Sasuke suggested, not taking his gaze away from the mirror. I rolled my eyes and thought nothing of it as I changed from sweat pants to Jeans. I was slightly curious as to what Sasuke was doing; the awkward silence was unbearable. I turned, slightly, to sneak a glance but ended up staring. There was a look on his face, a familiar look, a look that was given to him every day by hundreds of fan girls. I expected him to be looking at himself with such longing eyes, for a man like him would do such a thing. I was, however, shocked to find him looking…at…at me?

I felt the blood rush from my face as his eyes slowly found their way to me; he knew I'd seen him. He smirked at my reaction and bit his lower lip. His eyes showed hunger. I swiftly turned away, scared and confused by the blush that had formed on my cheeks. I felt his firm hand on my shoulder and he pulled me around to look at him. "W…Why are you acting so stra…" I was cut off by two rough lips against mine. The room was spinning I had no knowledge of which way was up or down, left or right, and in my confusion I did the worst thing I possible could in the situation I was in. I moaned.

He broke away, satisfied; said nothing, only stroked his thumb across my bottom lip and kissed my forehead before walking out the door, leaving me standing alone, dazed and utterly baffled.

That was the first time Sasuke and I kissed. Everything went back to normal, at least…for a week they did.

---

I groaned, my head throbbed with the hangover from last night's party. Sasuke wasn't there and I was surprised. Things finally seemed to be getting back to normal since the kiss; we hadn't said anything to each other about it and I was fine with that. He walked into the room and saw me sprawled out on my bed. I heard him laugh and I wanted to throw a spiteful comment at him but when I tried to move my lips I could only cough. He laughed again. "I'm calling our classes, telling them we can't come," Sasuke said as he dialed.

"But you're fine, you should go."

Snorting he said, "Yeah and leave you here to die." I was about to disagree but as my head throbbed painfully, I thought better of it. "Sit up," Sasuke demanded as he throw the phone on the bed. I didn't want to, but I did as I was told. He left the room and re-entered moments later with a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water. I smiled the best I could, he was my savior.

He left the room again while I gulped down three of the pills and the glass in thirty seconds. He returned with an ice pack and I knew I was feeling better already. "Thank you so much," I said as he sat down in front of me on the bed. I gasped as the cold ice hit my head in just the right spot; sending a wave of cold down my spine. He turned the pack over and placed it on my head again; causing me to gasp once more.

I felt his hand on my leg and saw him move closer. "I love when you gasp," He said with a smirk as he stroked my cheek.

"Umm… Thank you," I repeated as I moved his arm away from my head. "But I think I'm better now." He didn't say anything, only looked hungrily at my shirtless body. I knew where this was headed, but somehow I was too dense to figure it out. He dropped the ice pack and took my face in his hands in one swift motion. He held me there, inches away from his face, taking in my reaction; I was growing impatient as the moments ticked by, and yet again I did the worst possible thing you could in the situation I was in.

I closed the distance between our lips and held him there until my breath ran short. "Shit!" I cursed when I freed him. I tried to push back as Sasuke moved forward but I lost my balance and fell on my stomach onto the hardwood floor. (Which did not do well for my headache at all.)

"Oh no! You are not kissing me and getting away that easily," He cried as he pounced on me and suckled the back of my neck. I shifted my weight so that we were facing each other, which in reality was a bad move on my part. Sasuke immediately connected our lips and I felt his tongue exploring my mouth and moaned loudly.

He began to kiss and nibble on my neck and trace his tongue along my chest until he reached my nipples. He teased me, only licking it softly and sucking tenderly. As I whimpered and sighed I could only wonder where he had learned all this. Something over came my pleasure and I backed away from him saying, "Sasuke I can't do this." I stood up and so did he.

"What do you mean Naruto," He asked innocently as he pushed me gently against the nearest wall. "Don't you like what I do to you?" He began to suck on my collar bone. I opened my mouth and wanted to say no, but the only thing that would escape my mouth was a loud moan. He snickered at my reaction. I felt his tongue enter my mouth again and this time I didn't hold back. I kissed him back and allowed my tongue to be messaged by his. I messaged his for a while and when he moaned I broke away, surprised by his response.

He smirked at me and moved to my chest. Panting, I stood there while he kissed and nibbled. He went lower and lower until he had to stand on his knees and when he reached the waist of my jeans, that I didn't bother taking off the night before, he started to unbutton them. "No, no, no!" I yelped as I pushed his face away.

"But Naruto," He whispered as he kissed the bulge in my jeans, making it throb. "You're friend wants to come out to say hello." I couldn't say no to his seductive voice and I shut my eyes as I felt the fabric of my jeans fall off my waist. My heart beat quickened as he kissed my inner thigh. With his left hand he pushed me against the wall and with his right he grabbed onto my erection and started to pump.

Slowly at first; which almost killed me with pleasure. How did he know where to touch me to make me to moan like I was? I whimpered slightly when he let go. I wanted his hand there, this scared me. "Delicious," He murmured. I was puzzled but he didn't hesitate to answer my question.

He slowly put my member in his mouth and I instinctively forced myself in him more. He gagged at my reaction. "Sorry," I mumbled breathlessly. I grunted and panted more than I had ever in my entire life. I could feel my climax ready to burst. I felt like I was on the edge of a cliff and I all I needed to do was jump, but he wasn't letting me! I wanted to leap. I was ready to, and when I finally pulled away from his nearly torturing grasps, I released, and he sucked me like a new lollipop. When he sucked me dry and removed his lips I slid to the floor, heart racing and out of breath.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said while getting up. "There's more where that came from." He kissed my sweat ridden forehead and departed to the bathroom. I smirked at his statement and crawled to my bed. My head hurt like hell.

That was the first time Sasuke gave me oral pleasures. Nothing ever went back to normal.


End file.
